


Day 124

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [124]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Relationships: Donnic Hendyr/Aveline Vallen
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [124]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257





	Day 124

The longer he stayed in Kirkwall, the harder it was getting for Varric to get three other people together for a game of wicked grace. After weeks of being ‘too busy’ Aveline had finally agreed to take the stick out of her ass and relax with cards, conversation and ale. She was even bringing Donnic along but Varric felt the game, and the socializing went better when there were at least four. 

Anders was out of the question, he and Aveline would be shouting at each other and throwing things after the third drink. Things had been awkward between Merrill and everyone after the business with Feynriel and the demons, and they had only gotten worse during the riots in the Alienage. Brennan would have been a decent choice but getting three guards off duty at the same time was a miracle worthy of Andraste. Varric couldn’t stand the nobility, and Aveline would not make it through a game with criminals or apostates without arresting somebody. One of the workers from the Rose could have made it as long as Varric could keep their job a secret from Aveline, but that was hardly a recipe for a relaxing evening. Varric briefly considered Jansen, but the man was so terrified of gambling he couldn’t see a way that would end well. Varric would have to train the poor man out of that if he was going to make it as a moneylender. The templars and the guards weren’t on the best of terms but Sir Hugh was levelheaded and usually up for a good time. Plus it couldn’t hurt for the guards and templars to practice getting along.

Surprising Varric not at all Aveline and Donnic arrived early.

“I assume,” she huffed, dropping into her seat, “That you also got an invitation to Hawke’s party.”

“Technically,” Varric said, amused, “it’s Lady Elegant’s party. She’s just throwing it for Hawke.”

“I don’t know why she expects I’ll have time to go to this party as well as organizing security for the official party afterwards.”

“I can organize the security,” Donnic offered meekly.

“Not a chance,” Aveline said. “If I have to go you have to go. We’ll just have to spend the rest of the week making sure everything will work out without us.”

“So you are going?” Varric asked.

“Well I can’t bloody well refuse an invitation from one of the most influential noblewomen in the city can I. At least that's what Seneschal Bran insists. Not to mention I would also be publicly snubbing the Champion.”

“I’m sure the Champion would understand,” Donnic said.

“A rift between the Captain of the Guards and the Champion of Kirkwall is just the weakness Meredith would need for some political maneuvering. Seeing as how she appointed him the nobles see anything he does as a point in her favour anyway.” She rolled her eyes dramatically. “I miss when a nice evening with friends wasn’t considered a complex political mauver. It’s going to be a hell of a party. What was Elegant thinking inviting Merrill and Anders to the same event? The only two mages in the entire city who can’t stand each other.”

“Well Daisy might be bringing a friend to help keep her out of trouble,” Varric mentioned, hoping to gently steer the conversation to less explosive topics. He realized as soon as he said it that he had chosen the wrong direction.

“Who?” Aveling demanded. “I didn’t think she knew anybody in the city who wasn't already invited.”

“An elf from the Alienage,” Varric said innocently. “Nall or Nill or something like that?”

Aveline nearly spat her drink out at that.

“Noll?” she sputtered. “The one who had Brennan locked in their basement for days? The one who marched up to Cullen carrying the severed head of an apostate to get the templars out of the Alienage? I’m sure that will add some stability to this event.”

Varric wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. Fortunately he didn’t have to think of a good response as Hugh arrived just then.

“Am I late?” He asked, noting the half finished round of drinks.

“Not at all,” Varric assured him. “Aveline is always early for everything. Have a seat and I’ll deal us in.”


End file.
